Traicion, Amor y un final
by camilamaria420
Summary: Mikan vuelve a Japon después de haberse ido a los Estados Unidos...¿Que paso antes de que se fuera?. Una traicion ...¿ Ahora que volvio podra volver a amar o no tendra el clasico final feliz? Primer historia :)
1. El pasado

**Traición, amor y un final…**

 **Primer capítulo : La traición**

Han pasado ya siete años desde que me fui, desde que me di cuenta de que tan cruel pueden ser las personas…

*"FLASHBACK"*

"Subaru estás seguro de lo que me estás diciendo" LE DIJE AL HERMANO DE MI MEJOR AMIGA LLAMADO Subaru.

Lo que pasa es que llevaba un mes sintiendo nauseas y mareos. No entendía lo que pasaba y decidí ir a buscar al hermano de mi amiga porque él es un doctor en la academia.

"Si Mikan, tienes dos meses de embarazo. Mikan sabes que te quiero como si fueras mi otra hermana. ¿Quién es el padre?" me dijo Subaru con cara de preocupación.

El padre…el padre…dos meses de embarazo. No lo puedo creer, no sé como el va a reaccionar cuando le diga. Honestamente, me encuentro feliz pero él?

"Subaru , el padre es N-Natsume" le dije temiendo ver su reacción.

Lo vi suspirar y me dijo: "Bueno Miki sabes que estaré aquí para ayudarte pero le debes decir a Hyuuga sobre la situación y a tu tío."

Es verdad le debo de decir a Natsume y a mi Tío. Ay Dios, mi tío me va a matar.

Me pare de la cama y le di un abrazo a Subaru. "Adiós Subaru. Gracias!"

Salí de la habitación y decidí decirle a Natsume primero. Bueno, déjame presentarme.

Mi nombre es Mikan Yukihira pero por el bien mío mi tío me dijo que cambiara mi apellido por Sakura. Tengo 16 años y ahora resulta que llevo embarazada dos meses por mi novio Natsume. El tiene 17 años y llevamos siendo novios ya por 3 años. Aunque desde que llevo hace un año Luna Koizumi lo noto extraño y no solamente él. También algunos amigos mío pero olvidémonos de eso. Soy un Alice y tengo el Alice de anulación y S.E.C. ¿Qué es el S.E.C? Es el la capacidad de borrar, robar y copiar un Alice o varios. Mis alices ya fueron entrenados pero no hago muchas misiones , solo las más "difíciles " para los integrantes del grupo de habilidades peligrosas. Bueno tengo dos hermanos: Rei Serio y Yoichi Hijiri. Si te preguntas porque ellos tienen distintos apellidos es porque si les decimos a todos que somos hermanos nos traerán problema. Nuestros padres murieron y fuimos separados pero ya estamos unidos. Nuestro tío es el Director de la Escuela Secundaria aquí en Gakuen Alice. Me di cuenta que ya estaba llevando a mi salón de clases pero lo que escucho me deja pasmada.

"No pueden imaginarse lo harta que estoy de ella" escuche…creo que fue Ruka

"Ay cállate Nogi. Tú no sabes como se siente tener que aguantar a esa estúpida por16 años.. Siempre interrumpiendo y arruinando todo." Dijo Hotaru. No puedo creer lo que dice Hotaru. Sentía como mi vista se nublaba.

"Tsk. Yo no sé porque le dije que fuera mi novia. Es una tonta y sin tan solo ella supiera que yo la uso. " Dijo Natsume. Ya no aguanto más pero quería saber si los demás se ponían en contra de ellos.

"Ay si Natsume-kun desde que llego esa no te deja en paz. Siempre con sus estúpidas coletas y su voz chillona" dijo Sumire.

" Es verdad es muy tonta y no se calla" dijeron Nonoko y Anna . No podía creer todo lo que escuchaba. Lentamente, una gotas saladas caían por mi mejillas.

"No es lo único. Ella se cree que por tener el Alice de anulación puede hacer lo que quiera." Dijo Koko y luego escuche a los demás afirmar lo que dijo.

No podía entender por qué hacían esto. Después de estar con ellos 6 años me deciden traicionar… No quería escuchar más. Limpie mis lágrimas y entre al salón con una cara seria. Todos estaban sorprendidos pero no decían nada. Yo fui a sentarme al lado de Nat- mejor dejo de llamarlo así… me fui a sentar al lado de Hyuuga pero a su lado estaba Luna. No podía decirle que estaba embarazada a ese maldito. Seguí y vi como ella se paraba y me dijo: " Vete esta es mi silla" vi como levanta su mano para golpearme pero le di un puño dejándola inconsciente. Sentí la mirada de todo el mundo y cuando iba a voltearme escuche a Narumi gritar: "Mikan! ¿Qué haces?" y yo solo lo mire seria y me senté. Narumi miro a todos que tenían cara de asombrados. "Mikan, el principal te busca. El quiere-" lo interrumpí " Cállate Narumi ya entendí." Me pare y me dirigí a salir cuando escuche a Hotaru decir "Baka, ¿Qué te pasa?" al escuchar eso me empecé a reír."Imai no lo sé… dime tu. No te cansas de esto. Ya son 16 años de amistad … ¿no te cansas?" le conteste. Vi como todos abrieron sus ojos sorprendidos. Me Salí del salón de clases y me fui a buscar a mi tío.

~5 minutos después~

Entre a la oficina de mi tío. Esta era la hora de la verdad. Tenía que decirle a mi tío que estaba embarazada. Cuando entre lo vi junto a mi hermano Rei…"Tío, Hermano les tengo que decir algo…Estoy embarazada" les dije asustada. Vi como los dos se sorprendieron y gritaron "¿QUE MIKAN Y DE QUIEN?"

Yo solo los mire y suspire " Perdón… me descuide y que debe embarazada de Hyuuga…" dije tratando de aguantar mis lagrimas. "pero no es la culpa de el por favor no le hagan nada." A decir verdad no entendía porque decía eso pero es verdad era mi culpa. Si hubiera sabido que el me iba a traicionar no le hubiese dejado utilizarme.

"Mikan entiendes lo grave de la situación?... Bueno no le vamos a decir nada ni vamos a aplicarle un castigo pero deberá de hacer todas tu misiones. Entiendes?" me dijo mi Tío y yo solo me limite a asentir con la cabeza. "Te llamamos para decirte que serás transmitida a la "Alice Academy" en los Estados Unidos para que empiece a aprender las normas para que en 7 años te vuelvas la Directora de la Escuela Secundaria aquí en Japón. Te permitiremos tener a tu hijo, si quieres pero no es escusa para que no sigas el plan. ¿Está bien?" me dijo serio

"Si tío pero cuando me voy?"Le dije triste."Mikan no estés triste. No estamos enojados contigo. Sabes que te amamos mucho… Te irás mañana a las 7 am pero debes de estar lista a las 6 am" me dijo mi hermano. Yo solo asentí y fui a abrazarlos y me despedí. Me fui a mi habitación ya que estaba cansada.

*FIN DEL "FLASHBACK"*

Ya regrese Japón.

Hola…

Esta es mi primera historia de Gakuen Alice… Sé que no es lo mejor pero tengan piedad de mi XD. Espero que les guste…Aunque este final estuvo malísimo deje así porque sentía ya que estaba muy largo para ser el primer capítulo lol. Tratare de ir mejorando mi historia. Si tienen alguna pregunta, no duden en decirme.

Gracias!

Aclaraciones

Yo no soy la autora de Gakuen Alice ni de ningún persona.

Cambie la personalidad y otras cosas de los personajes. Solo soy autora del fanfiction.


	2. Un Nuevo Gakuen Alice

**Segundo Capitulo: Un nuevo Gakuen Alice**

Ya regrese Japón.

"Sayama, llama a mi tío para que estén preparados. Voy a levantar a los niños y espero que la limosina ya este afuera cuando salga." Le dije a Sayama y el solo asiente y coge el teléfono.

¿Quién es Sayama? Bueno, él cuando yo me fui de Gakuen Alice para los Estados Unidos me ayudo. Fue la primera persona con la quien yo confié, luego de lo que sucedió en GA…El me apoyo con mis bebes y en el momento del parto el estuvo ahí. Actualmente, el va ser mi asistente en mi trabajo como Directora de la Escuela Secundaria.

"Despierten. Akari Natsumi despierten" les dije a mis hijos. Si, tuve a dos bebes, una niña que la llame Akari y un niño que lo llame Natsumi y ambos llevan el apellido de Hyuuga.

"Natsumi se despertó rápido y luego Akari. Akari se parece físicamente a Hyuuga pero Natsumi se parece físicamente a mí. Aunque en la personalidad Akari es como yo y Natsumi es mas como su padre.

"Mami ¿Dónde está el tío Sayama?" me dijo Akari con angustia.

"El fue a ver si la limosina estaba lista para irnos "le dije. Sayama entro al avión y me dijo: "Mik ya está listo. Vamonos"Les cogí las manitas a mis niños y salimos del avión. La limosina estaba afuera del avión. Entramos y nos fuimos ha GA.

Luego de 30 minutos llegamos, vi como los estudiantes estaban mirando con atención.

"Mik ya es hora de que te bajes. Yo me voy a tele trasportar con los niños a tu casa" me dijo Sayama y yo solo me limite asentir. No quería que ningún estudiante supiera que tenía hijos porque podría traerles problemas en un futuro. Baje de la limosina y vi como mi tío Kazumi me saludaba con un apretón de manos y me dijo "Bienvenida" y le dije gracias. Vi que a su lado se encontraban Jinno y Shiki( **EN ESTA HISTORIA NO ESTA KOUNJI Y HIMEMIYA NO ES LA MSP PERO EXISTE LA AAO).** Los cuatros nos dirigimos a la oficina de mi llegamos nos sentamos los cuatros y vi que mi tío , Shiki y Jinno se miraron y asintieron.

"Mikan queremos decirte una idea que hemos pensado los tres…Queremos que seas la Directora de toda la Academia y nosotros estaremos vigilando cada sección y cada semana nos reuniremos para consultar lo que vaya pasando. "Me dijo mi Tío

"No me molesta la idea pero yo pensaba que solo venia a sustituirte Kazumi…"le dije un poco confusa.

"Mikan queremos terminar con la AAO y los tres pensamos que si tu diriges la Academia podremos lograrlo sin tener que usar los estudiantes. Nos gusto tus nuevas reglas creo que es mejor. Aunque a Jinno no le gusto mucho la idea de permitirles a los estudiantes tener mucho contacto con el exterior porque es peligroso Aún así confiamos en ti y queremos que seas la Directora. "me dijo mi Tío.

"Yukihira la ceremonia oficial tuya para ser la Directora será mañana y los padres de los estudiantes vendrán por primera vez y tu dirás las nuevas normas. Se enviaran guardias a las casas y mantendremos la Academia lo más segura. Si vemos que la AAO quiera atacar se cancelara la idea de los padres y solo se les enviara cartas con las reglas." Me dijo Jinno.

"Creo que está muy bien. Quiero decirles que quiero que la información de mis hijos que lo mas privada posible. También les digo que yo pienso acabar con la AAO aproximadamente en dos o tres meses porque aun quiero saber sus planes. Estaré haciendo misiones para que no estén sospechando." Les dije los cuatros nos paramos.

"Bueno los veo mañana. Gracias por todo" Les dije y les di un abrazo. Luego de eso me dirigí a mi casa pero decidí dar una vuelta por la Academia para darle un saludo a Rei y Yoichi. Cuando llegue a la sección de superior vi a Yoichi y Aoi hablando. Mientras lo veía sentí la presencia de mi hermano Rei.

"Se ven lindos juntos ¿No crees oniisan?" le dije a Rei. Me di la vuelta para verlo. Luego lo abrace y le pregunte : " ¿Cómo Nobara y el bebe?¿Estas cuidándolos bien?" El se rio y me dijo " Están bien..¿Y yo no te preocupo?" Me reí y le dije " Te estoy viendo y sé que estas bien hahaha…voy a saludar a Yoichi y a Aoi. Después nos vemos en mi casa. Te veo luego oniisan" le dije

"Okey Mikki luego te veo" me dijo y se fue. Yo me fui a ver a Yoichi.

"Ustedes dos ¿no me piensan saludar?" le dije a Yoichi y Aoi. A pesar de que Aoi fuera hermana de Hyuuga, ella era buena y no la odiaba. Ella sabía de mis hijos pero yo le pedí que no le dijera nada a su hermano.

"MIKAN" los dos gritaron y me abrazaron. " Oigan Oigan Aun quiero estar viva y ustedes me van a dejar sin oxigeno" les dije. Se apartaron de mí y vi que Aoi tenía lágrimas en su cara y Yoichi está casi llorando.

"Ay mis niños yo los extrañe mucho" les dije. Luego le limpie las lágrimas a Aoi. "¿Quieren ir a mi casa?" les dije.

"Si Mikan" me dijo Aoi sonriendo. Llevaba cinco años sin verlos cuando ellos me visitaron a América.

*"FLASHBACK"*

Ya llevaba dos años en América y estaba bañando a mis bebes con la ayuda de Sayama, cuando escuche la puerta sonar.

"Oye Mikan ve abre tu. Yo termino de cambiar a Akari y Natsumi." Me dijo Sayama y yo solo asentí y deje Natsumi en la bañera.

Fui abrir la puerta y me encontré con la mejor sorpresa. Al frente mío estaba Yoichi y Aoi. Los abrace y luego de eso estuvimos charlando y ahí fue cuando le explique todo a Aoi y ella conoció a sus sobrinos.

*"FIN DEL FLASHBACK"*

Nos tele trasportamos a mi casa y vi que todos estaban ahí ( Rei, Narumi, Sayama , Natsumi , Akari y mi tío)

Estuvimos hablando y compartiendo. Yo hice la comida y Aoi me ayudo. Luego todos se fueron y me quede con Akari , Natsumi y Sayama. Los mande a bañarse y los cambie.

"Niños ya a dormir porque mañana empiezan las clases y no quiero que estén cansados" les dije y vi como Sayama los cargos y se los llevo a su cuarto. Fui con él y los tapamos y me fui con Sayama a la sala.

"Mikan mañana es la ceremonia ¿verdad?" me dijo Sayama y le dije "Si". El me sonrió y me abrazo.

"Todo va estar bien Mikan. Yo estoy contigo." Me dijo y lo abrace. Estuvimos así por un minuto y luego él se fue a su cuarto y yo al mío.

Siguiente día…

Me desperté eran las cinco de la mañana. Me bañe y me cambie. Tenía un poco de miedo de encontrarse a uno de mis viejos compañeros . Aunque ya no estudiaban podían tener un hijo con un Alice…Fui a la cocina y prepare los desayunos y los almuerzo. Sayama entro a la cocina ya cambiado y me dijo: "Yo voy a despertar a los niños y los mando a bañar para que puedas terminar con lo tuyo" y yo solo sonreí.

Luego de media hora

"Buenos días mami" me dijo Akari y Natsumi solo se sentó a comerles abría preparado lo que más les gustaba a los dos, pancakes con chispas de chocolate y fresas.

"Waaaa mi favorito mami gracias" me dijo Akari sonriendo y vi como Natsumi sonreía. El era más como su padre…

Luego de que comieran fuimos para el centro de la ceremonia. Sayama se llevo a los niños en representación de los padres. No hubo ningún problema con la AAO y pudimos empezar la ceremonia con los padres. Primero empezó Narumi con la inauguración y luego fue mi tío para presentarme y explicar el nuevo sistema.

"Estudiantes y Encargados este ano todo va ser distinto, ya que, implantaremos un nuevo sistema. La Academia va estar bajo el control de una Directora y nosotros pasaremos a ser coordinadores de cada sección. Bueno, ahora los dejo con la persona que va ser su nueva directora… Mikan Yukihira"

Hola…

Perdón por la demora… Trate de escribir este capítulo más largo. Ya me voy a organizar porque empiezo las clases el martes que viene. Voy a escribir lo más que pueda pero voy a subir cada capítulo cada semana. Me di cuenta que en el capitulo uno tuve varios errores y les pido perdón. Pueden dejarme sugerencias o comentarios si quieren lol… XD

Gracias

Aclaraciones

Yo no soy autora de la historia original de Gakuen Alice. Ningún personaje me pertenece solo Sayama, Akari y Natsumi. La personalidad de algunos personajes fueron cambiados. Solo este fanfic me pertenece.


	3. Una Gran Bienvenida

**Capítulo tercero: Una gran bienvenida**

"Bienvenidos encargados y estudiantes. Yo, Mikan Yukihira creare un nuevo Gakuen Alice. Los estudiantes se les permitirán tener acceso con el mundo exterior, siempre cuando sigan con las normas. No todos estos privilegios serán lo mismo para todos. Vamos a empezar con los cambios en nuestro sistema y luego hablare de mis nuevas normas. La clase de habilidad peligrosa será distinta y se les llamara la clase de protección. Los estudiantes deberán de seguir todas las reglas o serán castigados. Ahora vamos con las nuevas normas… Los estudiantes de primaria se les permitirán ver a sus encargados cada dos meses dentro de la Academia y llamarlos cada mes. Los de intermedia se les dejaran ir a visitar a sus encargados cada dos meses y llamarlos cada dos meses. Finalmente, superior podrán visitar a sus encargados cada mes. Todo esto va ocurrir siempre cuando los estudiantes sigan las reglas y tengan buenas calificaciones." Dije y vi como todos los estudiantes se podían felices. Entiendo que estuvieran así porque la Academia era como una cárcel y a ninguno le gusta estar lejos de sus familiares.

"Si llegaran a tener algún problema los encargados tienen el día de hoy para ir a la oficina mía y explicarme. Los estudiantes deben de ir ahora a sus respectivos salones y empezar las clases. Gracias por su atención" dije y luego me fui.

"Mikan voy a dejarlos y te veo en la oficina" me dijo Sayama telepáticamente.

Luego de 1 hora.

No había venido ningún padre para reclamar solo para saludarme y felicitarme. Ya no había ningún padre y me quede trabajando. Sayama entro a la oficina y vi que estaba hablando por teléfono.

"Si, una limosina azul oscuro está afuera… ¿son ex–alumnos? pero nosotros no esperamos a nadie… okey vamos para allá y abren... gracias." Escuche a Sayama decir.

"¿Qué paso? Le dije notando que estaba preocupado.  
"Afuera de la Academia hay una limosina azul que quieren entrar y dicen que son ex–alumno. Además de que quieren hablar con el director porque quieren hacer negocios. Le dije a los de seguridad que vamos para allá y que no habrán para poder saber si no son espías." Me dijo serio.

"Está bien… Vamos para allá pero antes vamos a buscar a mi tío, Jinno y Shiki." Le dije y fuimos a buscarlos. Luego de que les explicáramos nos dirigimos a la entrada donde afuera se encontraba una larga limosina azul oscuro. Le dije al guardia que los dejara entrar. Los portones se abrieron y la larga limosina entro. Todos los estudiantes estaban en horario de clase y nos beneficio porque si no estarían interfiriendo y yo no sé si estos "ex–alumnos" no son espías. La gran limosina entro y se bajo el chofer nos saludo y abrió la puerta…No podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Al frente mío se encontraba a las personas que nunca creí que volvería a ver, Natsume Hyuuga y Hotaru Imai. No mostré ninguna emoción.

"Sayama… ellos son Imai y Hyuuga" le dije a Sayama telepáticamente. Vi como él se pasmo pero luego me dijo " Mikan tranquila estoy contigo".

Cuando Imai y Hyuuga se bajaron notaron mi presencia y la de Sayama. Note como estaban ambos sorprendidos por verme pero decidí actuar normal y les dije :"Bienvenidos a Gakuen Alice. Soy la directora Mikan Yukihira y el es mi asistente Sayama Ito. Me informaron que querían hablar conmigo para negocios. Si gustan podemos dirigirnos a mi oficina para hablar cómodamente."

" Gracias… Sería un placer" dijo Imai. Podía notar que aun estaba sorprendida. Hyuuga estaba estático y no estaba hablando.

"Bueno vamos para allá. Los coordinadores no nos van acompañar pero mi asistente si." Les dije

"Quiero hablar con ello porque aun no se que quieren… perdón. Los quiero" les dije telepáticamente a mi tío, Jinno y Shiki.

Los cuatro ( Natsume, Hotaru, Mikan y Sayama) nos dirigimos a mi oficina. Cuando entramos Sayama llamo a una criada para que nos trajera un vino y pastelillos.

" Siéntanse por favor" les dije a Imai y Hyuuga. Los dos se sentaron y yo me dirigí a mi asiento. Sayama entro junto a la criada. Ella puso una mesa pequeña al lado de mi escritorio y acomodo el vino y los pastelillos. Sayama se sentó al lado mío.

"¿Quieren? Es vino rojo y pastelillos de fresas" les dije. La criada me dio una copa a Hyuuga pero cuando le iba a dar una Imai ella el rechazo. Me dio una copa a mí y a Sayama. Luego nos dio los pastelillos, cual Imai, no rechazo.

" ¿No le gusta Imai?" le dije pero vi como ella solo respondió tranquilamente " No es eso… la verdad es que estoy embarazada"

Tengo que ser honesta estaba sorprendida. " Felicidades Imai" Sayama y yo le contestamos. "Los niños son una bendición" dijo Sayama sonriendo. Yo solo me limite a sonreír. Sentía la mirada de Hyuuga pero decidí ignorarla.

" Bueno, yo creo que es hora de hablar de negocios… Díganme la razón de su visita. " les dije seria a Imai y Hyuuga **(** **Autora: Yo creo que alguien aquí es bipolar xD)**

"Mi compañero aquí Hyuuga y yo queremos presentarte un sistema de seguridad para la Academia. Nosotros somos los dueños de la compañía "Sakura" y decidimos que en secreto íbamos a ser un programa de seguridad para la Academia exclusivamente" me dijo Imai. Me gustaba la idea. Decidí hablar con Sayama telepáticamente " ¿Qué crees? Yo creo que puede ser una gran idea." Le dije.

" Si, pienso lo mismo…pero debemos de consultarlo con los demás " me dijo Sayama telepáticamente.

"Suena interesante pero aun así quiero saber los requisitos y que debemos de darles si queremos el sistema" les dije. Sabía que algo así no era gratis…

" Usualmente pedimos dinero pero como sabes la hermana de Hyuuga, Aoi está en la Academia y queremos la seguridad de ella. Al igual de Yoichi. Aunque si le pedimos que nos dejen ayudarles en la administración de la Academia." Dijo Imai determinada. Aun sentía a Hyuuga mirándome. Así que decidí decirle algo.

"Usted Hyuuga ¿está de acuerdo?" le dije seriamente. Lo mire a los ojos… Aquellos ojos rojos que una vez me cautivaron. De repente sonó el teléfono de Sayama y él se disculpo y se fue.

" Como dijo Imai… Quiero la seguridad de Aoi y Yoichi. Al igual de los demás estudiantes. " me dijo Hyuuga

" Okey. Hablare con los coordinadores de cada sección y con Sayama. Le informaremos nuestra respuesta mañana . Gracias por su ayuda." Me pare y les di la mano ( **como un saludo** ). Los tres nos dirigimos a la salida pero de repente entro Akari llorando y detrás de ella Natsumi. Akari fue a abrazarme y Natsumi solo dijo " odio la escuela". Luego entro Sayama asustado y furioso. El estaba a punto de hablar cuando Hyuuga dijo "Mikan necesito una explicación"

Ahí fue cuando me di cuenta que el padre de mis hijos estaba al frente de ellos. El e Imai estaban sorprendidos pero vi que Hyuuga estaba con una cara de tristeza… Ahora ¿Cómo me salgo de este lió ?

PERDÓNENME

No lo subí antes porque se me había borrado el capitulo y tuve trabajo de la escuela. No tuve tiempo de publicar antes…

He visto que varias personas han leído mi historia. Gracias!

Por favor no se olviden de dejar sus comentarios para saber sus sugerencias J

ACLARACIONES

Yo no soy la autora de Gakuen Alice ni de ninguna persona.

Cambie la personalidad y otras cosas de los personajes. Solo soy autora del fanfiction.

Los únicos personajes que me pertenecen son Sayama, Akari y Natsumi…


	4. Volviendo a empezar

**Capítulo cuarto: Volviendo a empezar**

El único ruido que se escuchaba en la habitación eran los llantos de Akari… Solo sentía las miradas de todos en lo que pensaba que hacer.

El tenía todo el derecho de saber que eran sus hijos pero él no merece saber y conocer a sus hijos…

"Hyuuga por favor ven conmigo… Sayama llévatelos. Ve a la casa, si quieres llévate a la Sra. Imai en lo que hablo con Hyuuga" le dije a Sayama y suspire. Ahora no hay vuelta atrás ni Alice que me saque del problema. Sayama se fue con los niños y se llevo a Imai. Solo quedaba él y yo.

"Vamos, toma asiento" vi como el se sentó y yo me fui a mi silla.

"¿Qué quieres saber?" le dije evitando mirarle a la cara. Aun sentía su mirada en mí…

"¿Ellos son mis hijos?" me dijo y decidí mirarlo a la cara…sus ojos rojos intensos que mostraban dolor.

"Si, si son tus hijos Hyuuga" le dije y note como su cara estaba seria pero sus ojos solo mostraban furia y tristeza.

"¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?" Me dijo el. No podía creer lo que decía él. Me empecé a reír y él me miro sorprendido y dolido.

" Primero, creías que te lo iba a decir luego de que descubrí me usas como tú mismo dijiste hace siete años? Segundo, créeme no iba a volver a Japón solo para decirte que tenias dos hijos… no te lo mereces " lo último lo dije susurrando para que no me escuchara .

El solo se quedo callado y podía ver que estaba triste. Suspire " ven vamos… yo les dije que su padre estaba de viaje trabajando. " le dije y le tendí mi mano. El me miro confuso y le dije " te voy a tele transportar a mi casa " y el solo me dio la mano y llegamos a la entrada de una gran mansión… mi casa.

Lo mire y note que estaba observando cada detalle de la casa y me dijo " ¿esto está dentro de la Academia" con cara seria pero saber que estaba sorprendido . " Si, antes de que viniera les pedí que me hicieran una casa para así estar pendiente de los estudiantes y de los niños. Aunque ningún estudiante se les tiene permitido saber de este lugar, si yo, no lo sé lo permití … Voy a entrar primero y luego Sayama te dirá cuando entrar Okey?"Le dije y me di cuenta que aun estábamos aguantados de mano y lo solté rápido para luego dirigirme a la gran puerta y la abrí.

Entre y vi que Sayama estaba sentado tomando té y Imai también . Ambos me vieron entrar y le dije a Sayama " ¿y los niños ? Sayama ya es hora para decirles la verdad" le dije a él. Antes de que pudiera el contestar entro Akari junto a un peluche gritando " Mami volviste" y luego entro Natsumi.

" Mis niños les tengo una gran sorpresa " les dije y vi como sus ojos se iluminaban de felicidad. " Sayama cuando te haga la señal deja a Hyuuga entrar " le dije telepáticamente y el asintió.

" Se que siempre han querido ver a su padre… Bueno que harán si les digo que su padre regreso y está allí afuera …" dije y mire a Sayama y le hice la señal. El abrió la puerta y Hyuuga estaba allí con una sonrisa afuera de la puerta. Akari empezó a llorar y se acerco lentamente hacia Hyuuga para luego de un rato abrazarlo. Mire a Natsumi y estaba sorprendió. Fui con él y lo abrace y le dije " Vamos cariño ve… se que lo has esperado como tu hermana" el me miro y se fue a abrazarlo.

Hyuuga estaba abrazándolos y consolándolos. Sayama vino hacia mí y me dijo" creo que esto fue lo mejor" y me dio unas palmaditas en la espalda. Voltio y note que Imai estaba tomando fotos y me acerca y le dije "Luego hablamos para que me vendas una copias " le dije y le regale una sonrisa.

Ella se paro y me dijo "Mikan por favor necesito hablar con-" la interrumpí y le dije " Si quiere luego hablamos. Ahora no es momento para hablar de eso … No te alteres que no es bueno para el bebe" le dije y luego me acerco a Hyuuga .

" Papi ahora te vas a quedar con nosotros" dijo Akari y el dijo " Si, para siempre " No podía evitar sentirme un poco culpable

" ¿Es verdad mami?" dijo Natsumi. Sabía que estaba feliz pero el trato de ocultarlo.

" Si cariño" le dije y le di un besito en la frente.

De repente se abrió la puerta revelando a dos personas.

" NINOS YA LLEGO SU TIA Y LES TENGO REGALOS" dijo Aoi sonriendo con a un pobre Yoichi aguantando dos bolsas grandes.

Fui ahí cuando me di cuenta de algo. Hyuuga no sabía que Aoi sabía desde hace mucho que el tenia hijos. Los niños fueron rápido a abrazar a sus " tíos" . Así ellos los mandaron a llamar helee.

" Tía nuestro papi llego " dijo Akari. Note que ella al darse cuenta que estaba Hyuuga se puso pálida. Al igual que Yoichi.

La habitación se cubrió por un silencio intenso. Hyuuga voltio y te juro que si las miradas pudieran matar Aoi no estaría viva…

HOLA CHICOS

TADAAAAA ESTOY TARDE YA LO SE :-:

ESTA MUY CORTO LO SE PERO ES QUE EN EL CAP PASADO ME ADELANTE MUCHO .~.'

Ya saben que si quieren ayudarme o dejarme una sugerencia me puede dejar un comentario.

ACLARACIONES

GAKUEN ALICE NO ME PERTENECE NI LOS PERSONAJES

SOLO AKARI, NATSUMI Y SAYAMA

ESETE FANFIC SOLO ME PERTENECE... LAS PERSONALIDADES DE VARIOSSS PERSONAJES FUERON CAMBIADAS (OC)

Gracias


	5. MENSAJE DE AUTORA IMPORTANTE

MENSAJE DE AUTORA

HOLA CHIC S

QUERIA DEJARLE SABER TRES COSAS…

PRIMERO… PERDONENME POR LA TARDANZA ULTIMAMENTE. ME HE TARDADO UN POCO PORQUE HE PERDIDO EL HILO DE LA HISTORIA

SEGUNDO…SE QUE HE IDO MUY RAPIDO PERO TRATARE DE IR MAS LENTO.

TERCERO…PORFISSS DEJEN COMENTARIOS. NO, NO ESTOY DESEPERADA PERO ES QUE SI NO ME DEJAN COMENTARIOS YO COMO PRINCIPIANTE NO SE MIS DEFECTOS O LO BUENO QUE TENGO.

GRACIAS

-CAMILA


End file.
